


don’t go wasting your emotion (lay all your love on me)

by lovelcce



Series: i live for you (i long for you) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Looking into the entities and how they could love, the line between love and protection and fear and greed, what if one of the entities could love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/lovelcce
Summary: “The world is surrounded by an empty space, Everyone pretends there’s something, someone out there, in the space between the light of the stars. Instead, the gaps between are completely empty, filled with nothing but space and space and space.”
Relationships: The Vast (The Magnus Archives)/Original Character(s)
Series: i live for you (i long for you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	don’t go wasting your emotion (lay all your love on me)

His mother had once told him that love was a beautiful thing, choosing to spend your life with another. That had been a lie. Love is merely the absence of death, a fondness of… something. It’s love that keeps Kari alive in the beginning, a sense of fondness and affection for his own personal brand of fear.

The world is surrounded by an empty space, Everyone pretends there’s something, someone out there, in the space between the light of the stars. Instead, the gaps between are completely empty, filled with nothing but space and space and space. 

Kari had always been afraid of the underside of his bed, not of what lurked in the darkness of it or the crawling spiders that scuttled in dusty corners. No, of the mere emptiness of the area. No matter how much stuff, socks and blankets and papers and trash, that he shoved under his bed. It remains horribly and terribly empty. It wasn’t long until it had been his closet, his dresser drawers, the cabinet under the sink. 

“Love protects us.” His mother had said, the night she disappeared. Her long hair had been pinned up by a pencil, one of those horrible yellow things where the eraser only tore the paper. “Remember that, Kari.”

“Promise?” He’s said it so softly, afraid to fill the emptiness of his room with noise. 

“Of course. I keep you safe because I love you.” His mother whispered back, pressing her lips to his forehead. 

She had been gone the next morning, when Kari had stumbled from his room with still sleepy limbs. The door to her bedroom was ajar, the sun filtering through the windows so brightly it hurt. 

“Mom?” Kari had said, pushing at the door. “Mommy?”

The room was empty. not even a dent in the carpet where the furniture used to be. Only sunlight and bare walls and horrible horrible space. 

Kari hadn’t cried, called his grandfather with steady hands. Where is Mommy? Where is she? The house is so empty. I’m scared. 

His grandfather was kind, but had never loved Kari. There was food in the cabinets, heat in his room, but it was empty. There were no hugs, no bedtime stories, no whispers or promises of affection and unconditional love. And sometimes, Kari thought it was the only thing that kept his grandfather alive. 

He was 24 when the older man died, leaving the house and the horribly emptiness that came with it. 

And now, now at the end of all things, when the world twisted and bent to the whims of an all seeing eye, Kari was completely alone in the vast and open space of his house. It had started one the first day of the apocalypse. The corridors seemed short and the empty rooms seemed larger. 

The living room was the worst, stretching larger than what the house could hold. Then the walls lengthened, taller and taller and taller. Had there ever even been a ceiling? 

The walls ran away from him. When did the room end? Where was the door?

Then the floor. 

Kari wasn’t falling, it was more weightless. A constant blue that wrapped around him like a blanket. Sometimes he talked, sometimes he slept. There was never a response, a sign that the emptiness of this space would end. 

“Why?” He’d cried, two sleeps after finding himself floating. “Why me? Why have you always followed me? Is this what you did to my mom? Fucking answer me!” 

“I heard the screams, in the beginning.” He said, stretching an arm out until his shoulder popped. “When there were still walls, a floor. Is this your way of keeping me away? Safe? Am I supposed to be afraid of you? What do you want?”

“My mother once said that love protects you. You remember it, don’t you? It was the night you took her from me.” Kari said, his eyes closed. “Sometimes I wonder if you were jealous. Of me? Or of her? Or did she quell my fear of you too much?”

“Are you listening?” Kari whispered, the vast space around him swallowing the words. “Promise?”

“Of course. I keep you safe, because I-“

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelcce)!


End file.
